The Guardians
by Alaskaaa
Summary: The story is very canon. It starts off 15 years after Lissa becomes Queen. Rose and Dimitri are married! Aaaand... THEY HAVE A DAUGHTER! "But it's impossible!" Yes, read on to know how. p.s. This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you guys like it. :) Also, sorry this chapter is so short. My second chapter is ready and I'll upload it as soon as I get enough reviews/likes. :)
1. Chapter 1

I'd just gotten up. I sat on the bed and just stared at him sleeping so peacefully. He looked so beautiful. I couldn't even imagine that it had already been twelve years since Lissa became Queen. Time sure flies when you're having fun. I wouldn't say that I'd been having "fun" all these years but yeah, it had been a great time. I decided to go check on Lily so I tried to get out of the bed as slowly as possible so that Dimitri wouldn't wake up. I quickly put on my robe and went to the next room to see Lily. She was asleep and looked as beautiful as a seven year-old could ever look. Our beautiful daughter. I'd never even thought I'd be able to have kids with Dimitri. Dhampirs couldn't reproduce with each other. They could only with the Moroi. But since Dimitri and I, both of us are Dhampirs, I'd never thought I'd have children. That was until a dhampir couple figured out a loophole nine years ago. They had found out that if the male and female genes were combined _outside_ the bodies and a hint of spirit was added to it and placed inside a womb, even dhampirs could have babies. So seven years ago Dimitri and I decided to have a baby. Lissa and Christian had their first daughter Sarah just three months before Lily was born. They had their first son Jared four years ago. I am willing to bet that Dimitri was the happiest when everyone got to know that dhampirs could reproduce with each other. We had been married 7 months then. I still remember the joy in his face when he told me about it. Looking at Lily now, I realized that it had been one of my best decisions to agree to have a baby with him. Initially I'd been afraid that since we're both guardians we wouldn't have the time or the patience to have a baby but Dimitri convinced me and everything went perfectly. I sat at side of Lily's bed so I could look at her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I smoothed her dark hair out of her forehead. She was hugging the humongous teddy she called "Coco" that Abe had given her on her seventh birthday. She had been extremely happy when he gave it to her and she called him the "best grand-daddy in the entire world" over and over again. I got up and went to our bedroom to find Dimitri awake but still in bed.

"I was wondering where you were," he said, as I got into the bed with him.  
"Just went to check on Lily," I answered.  
"Is she awake?"  
"Nope, not yet."  
"Oh good," he said, bringing his mouth to mine and kissing me fiercely. Oh. All these years and he didn't cease to amaze me.  
Just when I realized that Dimitri and I were both extremely turned on, a really loud bell rang in the entire court. We stopped kissing and were alert at once. This bell rang only when the guardians were needed. The duration of the ringing of the bell indicated the seriousness of the situation. This bell rang for 1 whole minute. Dimitri and I looked each other in the eye.

There was an emergency.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW NEW NEW CHAPTER! Hope you like it. The next chapters are going to be much longer. :)**

Just as Dimitri and I were about to leave our room and head to the court hall to find out what was going on, Lily came rushing into our room, holding Coco the teddy bear in her arms.

"Why did that bell ring?" she asked looking questioningly at me and Dimitri with her big brown eyes.

"I don't know, honey, but we're going to find out now," I answered.

"Should I go back to my room?"

"No dear, you stay right here and wait till we come back. Is that fine?" Dimitri asked her. I saw this new side of Dimitri ever since Lily was born. He cared so much for her (not that he didn't care about me) and talked to her so understandingly that I'd sometimes get confused that is this the same Dimitri who has staked so many Strigois that his neck is full of molnija marks (they are tattoos and each tattoo signifies a Strigoi kill).

"Yes Daddy" she answered.

I kissed her forehead and Dimitri picked her up and put her on the bed. We then headed towards the hall. As we went through the corridors, I began thinking, what sort of an emergency could it be? Is it a Strigoi attack? No, it couldn't be. The wards around the court had just been replaced two days ago. Wards were invisible lines of power that were composed of all five elements. Initially, they were created when four Moroi, each one strong in a different element, walked around an area and laid the magic in a circle upon the ground, creating a protective border. Moroi magic has imbued with life, and a strong field of it kept out Strigoi, since they were devoid of life. Since stakes were also imbued with all four elements, driving a stake through a ward line in the ground pierced the ward and cancelled out the protective effect. This hadn't been much of a problem because Strigoi couldn't touch stakes but as it turned out, they used humans to break the wards since humans could touch stakes. That was before the element spirit had been discovered.

After Lissa became queen and the revolting Moroi stopped revolting, we began to focus on other issues including the use of spirit to help people in any way it could. Several other spirit users were found. The spirit users were still a minority but they were a lot more than what they were previously. Spirit users would voluntarily get involved with guardians to help them. Lissa wanted to help to but I would not let her because she had other major responsibilities. To provide as much protection as possible, we had decided to add a touch of spirit in stakes and wards. As it turned out, due to the spirit induced compulsion in the stakes and wards, humans could not break them. Humans could come in through the gates in case of business. Most humans didn't know about the existence of vampires because the Alchemists did their best to keep our worlds separate but some did come to know about it but they didn't reveal anything about us.

"Do you have any idea of what could be going on?" I asked Dimitri.

"I'm not sure"

"Can't be a Strigoi attack, can it?"

"I don't think so. The wards..."

"...were changed just two days ago. Yes. Then what could it be?" Although humans and strigoi could not break the wards, the magic would weaken after some time. So we replaced them once a month.

"Let's see for ourselves" he said as we reached the hall.

As we reached the hall, I braced myself. We went inside to find a group of about _50 humans _holding guns and AK-47s. They were all dressed in red. I had no idea how they had gotten in but they didn't seem friendly. A man standing in the front looked at me. He seemed to be their leader. I saw recognition flash in his eyes. He smiled a very sly smile.

"Rose Hathaway," he said pulling the trigger of his gun. The next thing I know is that Dimitri is in front of me and he took the bullet.

**What do you think? Is Dimitri going to be alright? And who are those people anyway? Tell me in a review! :D**

**Please follow/favourite to let me know you liked it. I'll update asap. :)**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
